Problem: What is the least common multiple of 6 and 12? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(6, 12) = {?}$
Answer: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 6 and 12. We know that 6 x 12 (or 72) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 12 until we find a number divisible by 6. 12, So, 12 is the least common multiple of 6 and 12.